Aquatic Elf
| type = Humanoid | subtype = Aquatic, Elf |patron deity = Kerisalas|vision = Low-light|lifespan = as elves|language = Aqueous Common, Aquatic Elvish|length = 5 foot 4 inches to 6 feet and 8 inches|weight = 100 lbs.|buoyancy = -50A|depth tolerance = 600 ft.|skincolor = Sea Green to deep blue|haircolor = Greens and blues|eyecolor = Aqua to rich blue|distinctions = Has glungs (lungs that act as both gills and lungs)|challenge = 0.5|subraces = Thallassic Azrai}} A magical, interspatial doorway opened in the Mediterranean Sea during the age of Lemurias. The doorway led to Arvandor, and several aquatic elves spilled out of the doorway into their new home. Led by their Eladrin Shalazar Mareas, these elves were fleeing a war happening on their planet beneath it's waves. These Aquatic elves, are water-breathing cousins to land-dwelling elves. They live amid the waves and the ocean depths with allies such as dolphins and whales. Aquatic elves fight underwater with tridents, spears, and nets. Description Although they are of the same subrace, aquatic elves from the Great Sea have a different appearance to those from the Sea of Fallen Stars. The former have deep green skin, mottled and striped with brown. The latter have blue skin with white strips and patches. Both groups are robust and tall with long limbs, and long, thickly webbed digits. Their hair is usually thick and somewhat stringy, and can be blue, black silver or even occasionally red. Sea elves are either lightly clad or wear no clothes at all. Their clothes are formed from underwater plants, in blacks, browns and greens. Warriors clip their hair, but other sea elves wear it long and flowing. A certain type of mutated sahuagin, called a malenti, look like aquatic elves and occasionally infiltrate sea elven society. Psychology Society and Culture Aquatic elven society is based on family and clan – and although females can and do wield power they are patriarchal. Noble families rule, but in a benign and loose fashion rather than with an iron fist. Families or individuals may own their dwelling but most other property is held in common. Such communal ownership means theft is almost unknown. Sea elves have a king or queen to whom they pay tribute, but has limited control over daily life. Sea elves live as they please, coming together under a leader only in times of undersea disaster or great woe for the world in general. The elven nobility of the sea are mostly responsible for adjudicating trade agreements, treaties, and tariffs. The sea elf population consists primarily of artists and craftsman who create some of the most breathtaking splendors of the sea. The most breathtaking of these splendors are the spectacular elven cities that are crafted from living coral. These cities are breathtaking to behold! Most humans usually see one before they are rescued. Aquatic Elf society is divided into two types: the Massalian Sea Elves and the Greater Aquatic Sea Elves. One of these is allied with the Massalian Elves and generally share their culture. Despite this, all Aquatic Elves are bent on making the Sea under the waves like that of lost Arvandor. History History on Arvandor The Sea Elves evolved on Arvandor through both the use of magic and natural processes. The Sea Elves of Arvandor originally had a cetacean like tail and fin that propelled them through the water. They also had a melon on their heads so they could communicate like whales and dolphins. However, magic made the Sea Elves lose their fins and gain legs, and also made them lose their melons. They gained the larynx of a human and could speak, but they lost their ability to communicate with the cetaceans of the seas. Eventually this allowed them to walk on land and to explore the lands of their fellow elves. They gained an Eladrin to represent them on the Eladrin council and all was well until a devastating ocean wide war happened on their planet. To save themselvss, their Eladrin at the time used his magic to open a gate to someplace whree they could live in safety, and many of the Sea Elves fled through it. The gate closed, and the war continued to rage under the sea. Early History Sources Category:Humanoid Category:Elf Category:Races under the Sea Category:Sea Elf Category:Cerulean Seas Campaign Setting